A diffferent Legend
by Echo Chambers
Summary: What if Alanna had switched places with Tom, but then was found out? Oneshot.


A/N: This is the same story as before if you've already read it. I have just gone through and fixed some mistakes. If you see some more do tell me. I know how annoying it is to read stories with mistakes - it's just so hard to find them!

This is a different style then I'm used to… so, just experimenting. PLZ! Give feed back.

A Different Legend

It was midwinter and the ground was covered in snow. It was so early that morning that the courtyard hadn't one footprint. It was beautiful, puffy white clouds dotted the sky and a brisk wind stirred the snow. No one expected it. They were all taken by surprise.

The guards had been drunk from late night parties, some weren't even at their posts. But it didn't matter, the warriors would've gotten in any ways. Only this way there was no alarm. The guards, on later inspection, had all been shot with arrows to the throat. They never had a chance. But neither did we.

They weren't through the village, burning, killing, and destroying everything in their path. The villagers fought, and many died. But nothing could stop the warriors.

They continued to the castle, like a horrible black mass, the burning city behind them only added to the terrifying sight. Many women screamed, even more fainted, but one did neither. She was dressed in men's clothes, her hair hidden by the helmet. In her hand she held a sword.

She stood with the men, like a new recruit, in the very front row, an expendable. Only, she didn't fight like one.

The mass charged towards the castle as the castles men charged from the open gate. They left only a few stable boys to guard the walls, there was little to loose, now that so much was lost.

The fight went on, and on, and on. And soon the men started to lose hope. The opponent was too strong, too many to defeat, and they got desperate, their blows wild, their mistakes many. And they'd all but lost hope when they heard a yell. "FOR Tortall!" the voice was of such determination and power that the men at once found a leader, and strength to fight.

In the front a boy with no colors on but the stable boys uniform, slowly began to make a path into the sea of black men. And slowly he took down every man in his path. He fought with such speed and power no one even knew what weapon he wielded.

The other men took heart and their fighting became more controlled, wild blows more powerful and they began to press back the mass. Slowly the tables turned, and the black mass was destroyed. They ran, escaping through the last burning embers of the city. They gave up.

The men found the boy and lifted him onto their shoulders. Not caring that he hadn't taken off his helmet yet, not even giving him time to wipe off his bloody blade. They were so filled with the joy of winning they didn't care about much of anything.

From the city the poor and widowed came, with the survivors and children. And though they were sooty and under fed, and had lice and flees, they came into the castle and no one tried to stop them.

The mass followed the small boy, who was still held on the knights shoulders, all the way to the practice courts, the only place large enough for this big of a group. The King and Queen looked out over the gathering from a stand made hastily by a table, and they were saddened, knowing that were all the people left. But they smiled as the boy was set right below the table.

Pulling out his sword the King said to the masses. "This boy has shown more bravery and courage than any of our men today. His skill and determination will be legend, and I herby dub him, Sir…"

He looked down at the boy,

"Alan," he whispered.

"As Sir Alan of LastFight."

The crowd roared and applauded. And then quieted, for the boy had yet to take off his helmet. A big knight in the front row nudged him kindly.

"Time to take off the helmet son,"

So closing his eyes the boy slid off the helmet, and long, curly red hair cascaded down to his shoulders. He was a girl!

Those in front gasped, and those behind struggled to see. Soon whispers where spreading through the crowd like wild fire, even the poor and the orphans were involved. "What is your real name, child," asked the King in a harder tone than normal.

Grasping her sword in both hands she turned to face the crowd.

"Alanna." she said, her voice strong and proud. "Alanna of Trebond." There was no more whispering, for all had heard, and all knew. Alanna, the one they had sent to the convent, the one they had kept from becoming a knight, was here and had saved them all. She had incomplete training, but more heart than anyone else present.

The King looked at her, astonishment filling his eyes.

"Yes, your majesty. Sir Alanna that you gave away."

A/N:

Okay, before you ask questions I'll answer them.

1) How did Alanna manage to keep up her training while at the convent?

She had been through page training, Jon gave her away after the thing at the Black City, so she knew exercises and pattern dances. And since when has she abided by the rules? She went to the palace disguised as a boy for Pete's sake! Any ways, she was able to keep fit with daily exercises, and by occasionally sneaking about to borrow a sword from a guard or such. Now that she is knighted she will, of course, pick up her training immediately.

2) And about how she got to the Palace?

It is mid winter, the ladies and court are there. She is there to be introduced to court. She has on stable hands clothes because she is forbidden to have 'men's clothes' so she stole some to be able to fight.

3) Will Keladry still become a knight?

Yes, because Alanna was knighted they can't un-knight her, and she has proven herself so King Jonathan, as a way to try and make up to her for telling everyone about her being a girl after the thing in the Black City, agrees with her and eventually passes a law to let girls become knights.

And now that you read, please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
